mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Стенограммы/Пропажа
Русская стенограмма = :Эппл Блум: А-а! Давай! У-у! Эпплджек! Я уверена, что ты победишь всех на Родео Эквестрии! :Эпплджек: О, вздор, Эппл Блум, но я надеюсь. :Эппл Блум: Надеешься? Я уверена. Ты ведь многократная чемпионка по родео. Ни у кого в Понивилле нет такого количества медалей. Я не могу дождаться, когда моя старшая сестра завоюет все награды и вернётся домой с титулом Чемпиона Эквестрии по Родео! :Радуга Дэш: А! :молнии :Радуга Дэш: Осторожно, Дерпи. Ты можешь испортить ещё что-нибудь. :Дерпи Хувз: Не знаю, в чём дело. :Радуга Дэш: Да. Это загадка. :Дерпи Хувз: Отлично, Радуга! :Радуга Дэш: Ах! :Дерпи Хувз: Ты в порядке, Радуга? Я могу чем-то помочь? :Радуга Дэш: Нет! Ничем! Во имя Селестии, сядь и ничего не делай! :треск :Дерпи Хувз: Ой. Я случайно. :Пони: Эпплджек! Эпплджек! Эпплджек! Эпплджек! Эпплджек! Эпплджек! :Мэр: Пони! Прошу внимания. Внимание, пожалуйста. Да, мы собрались здесь для того, чтобы проводить Эпплджек на ежегодный Чемпионат по Родео в Кантерлоте. :Пони: Да! У-ху! аплодируют :Мэр: И я хочу заранее поблагодарить Эпплджек за щедрое предложение отдать призовые деньги на ремонт ратуши. :Дерпи Хувз: Да! Эпплджек! Ха-ха! Ой... :Пони: аплодируют :Пинки Пай: Речь! Речь! :Эпплджек: Вот незадача, я не сильная в этом. :Пинки Пай: Хорошо, речи не будет. :Эпплджек: Но... сегодня вы организовали самые лучшие проводы. Вы поддерживали меня на всех соревнованиях, даже когда я была совсем маленькой. Поэтому я с радостью отдам мой выигрыш на ремонт ратуши. Обещаю, Понивилль будет гордиться мной. :Пони: Да! :Бабуля Смит: Я хочу, чтобы ты показала всем этим хвастливым высокомерным пони, что такое настоящее родео. :Эпплджек: Хорошо, Бабуля Смит. :Мэр: И возвращайся с выигрышем. :Эпплджек: Договорились, Мэр. :Пинки Пай: Повеселись там! Не нервничай или используй эту нервную энергию, чтобы выступить ещё лучше. Ешь орехи, ириски. Ириски дают много энергии. :Сумеречная Искорка: Сделай всё возможное, Эпплджек. :Эпплджек: Я буду очень стараться. :Неизвестный пони: Поезд до Кантерлота отходит. Внимание, пассажиры, все на борт! :Эпплджек: Что ж, мне пора :Радуга Дэш: До встречи! :Эппл Блум: Ждём тебя с золотой медалью! :Мэр: И с деньгами. :Эпплджек: Хорошо. Я вернусь через неделю со всеми наградами этого чемпионата! :Пинки Пай: И воспользуйся эликсиром! Что? Он придаст ей сил. :Флаттершай: Ох, надеюсь, Эпплджек удивится нашему сюрпризу. :Радуга Дэш: В этом-то и смысл. :Флаттершай: Да. Но именно удивится, а не испугается. Потому что удивляться - это приятно. Но испуг может быть очень неприятным. :Пинки Пай: Сюрприз! :Флаттершай: Ах! О, Пинки, я испугалась. :Пинки Пай: Прости, я тренируюсь. Мы ведь должны поразить Эпплджек этим торжеством, ведь она станет Чемпионом Эквестрии. Сюрприз! :Флаттершай: Ах! :Сумеречная Искорка: Тише, кажется, Эпплджек идёт. :Пинки Пай: Не волнуйся, Искорка. Я уже разминаюсь. :открывается :Все, кроме Пинки Пай: Сюрприз! :Пинки Пай: Сюрприз! Ой... :Почтальон: Ого! Какой сюрприз! Как вы узнали про мой день рождения? :Эппл Блум: От кого телеграмма? Что в ней? :Сумеречная Искорка: От Эпплджек. Родные и друзья. Я не вернусь в Понивилль. Не волнуйтесь, деньги скоро вышлю. Это всё. :Пони: Ах! :Эппл Блум: Эпплджек... не вернётся? :Радуга Дэш: Как это Эпплджек не вернётся? Она любит Понивилль. :Бабуля Смит: И она любит наш дом. :Эппл Блум: И она любит свою семью! :Рарити: Ах! Видимо, с Эпплджек случилось что-то ужасное, раз она не может вернуться! :Флаттершай: Может, она ранена? Или напугана? :Радуга Дэш: Тогда чего же мы ждём? Давайте её найдём! :Сумеречная Искорка: Не беспокойтесь. Если нужно, мы обыщем всю Эквестрию. Мы вернём Эпплджек. :Эппл Блум: Молодцы! :Бабуля Смит: Спасибо вам. Наша корзина лишилась одного яблока. :Радуга Дэш: Надеюсь, этот след не приведёт нас в тупик. Мы не можем вернуться домой, не разыскав Эпплджек. :Флаттершай: Не знаю, что мы скажем её семье. :Сумеречная Искорка: Не знаю, что мы скажем всему Понивиллю. :Пинки Пай: Не знаю, как я доеду до следующей остановки! :Сумеречная Искорка: Это Додж Джанкшн. Предположительно, Эпплджек приехала сюда по окончанию родео. Попробуем найти её. :Пинки Пай: В сторону! стучит Быстрее-быстрее-быстрее! Быстрее, пожалуйста! :Эпплджек: Ха, надо же. Хм. :Пинки Пай: Эпплджек! Нашла! Нашла! Нашла! Нашла! Нашла! Нашла! :Рарити: О, Эпплджек. :Флаттершай: Мы так рады. :Пинки Пай: Я нашла её! Нашла! Нашла!.. Я сейчас. :Эпплджек: Хм, всем привет. Как вы? :Радуга Дэш: Почему ты не вернулась? :Рарити: Да. Почему ты здесь? :Флаттершай: Всё хорошо? :Пинки Пай: Есть еда? :Сумеречная Искорка: Что случилось, Эпплджек? :Черри Джубили: Эпплджек? Это твои друзья из Понивилля? :Сумеречная Искорка: Да, мэм. :Рарити: А Вы кто? :Черри Джубили: Ну, я Черри Джубили, владелец ранчо Черри Холм. Эпплджек не сказала вам? Я увидела её выступление на Родео в Эквестрии. В жизни не встречала пони с таким количество медалей! :Эпплджек: А, ерунда, Мисс Джубили. Об этом не стоит говорить. :Черри Джубили: Она так скромна. Мне всегда нужны пони с быстрыми копытами и крепкой спиной. Когда я узнала, что Эпплджек требуется перемена обстановки, я постаралась как можно скорее привести её в Додж Джанкшн. Что ж, можешь поболтать со своими друзьями. Увидимся на ранчо. :Радуга Дэш: Перемена обстановки? Что это значит? :Эпплджек: Ничего особенного. Я решила поменять яблоки на вишни. Нашла работу и приехала сюда, вот и вся история. :Пинки Пай: И это всё? Это плохая история. :Эпплджек: Мне больше нечего вам сказать. Спасибо, что заехали. Возвращайтесь домой. Передайте родным, что со мной всё в порядке. :Радуга Дэш: Прости, Эпплджек, но мы проехали через всю Эквестрию не для того, чтобы возвращаться домой без тебя. :Эпплджек: Я не просила вас искать меня. Нам не о чем говорить, я в Понивилль я тоже не вернусь. :Сумеречная Искорка: Я ей не верю. Эпплджек что-то скрывает. :Радуга Дэш: Искорка права. Ей достанется на орехи. :Пинки Пай: Что?! Орехи?! Ах, я так хочу есть! :Черри Джубили: Готова хорошенько поработать, Эпплджек? :Эпплджек: Конечно, Мисс Джубили. :Черри Джубили: Чудесно. Входите, девочки. :Эпплджек: А вы что здесь делаете? :Сумеречная Искорка: Мы сортируем вишню. Можно приступать? :Эпплджек: Что ж. :Черри Джубили: Красную вишню кладёте в один ящик, жёлтую в другой. Проще некуда. Это всё, что нужно запомнить. Удачи! :Эпплджек: Так, что это вы задумали? :Рарити: Ну, э-э... судя по твоим словам, здесь очень интересно работать. :Эпплджек: Ага... Что ж, но помните: ни слова о Понивилле. :Радуга Дэш: Отлично! Меньше слов - больше дела! :Сумеречная Искорка: Что ж, Эпплджек, как соревнования в Кантерлоте? Мы говорим не о Понивилле, а о Кантерлоте, верно? :Эпплджек: Всё было хорошо. :Сумеречная Искорка: Было весело? :Эпплджек: Да. :Сумеречная Искорка: Встретилась с кем-нибудь? :Эпплджек: Да. :Радуга Дэш: Правда? Ты видела Уайлд Булл Хикок? И Каламити Мэйн? :Эпплджек: Да, видела. :Рарити: А как ты познакомилась с Мисс Джубили? :Эпплджек: А... ну, на родео Мисс Джубили продавала вишню. Вкусную. :Флаттершай: А... прости. :Эпплджек: Вишнёвые кексы, вишнёвые торты. Мы с ней разговорились о том, о сём. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ты сказала ей о своём доме? :Эпплджек: Да. :Радуга Дэш: Ты сказала ей, почему не возвращаешься? :Эпплджек: Нет. Это не её дело. :Флаттершай: Пожалуйста, помедленнее. :Радуга Дэш: Это потому что я облила тебя водой в тот раз? :Эпплджек: Нет. :Флаттершай: На помощь! :Сумеречная Искорка: Может, ты обиделась, когда я дала тебе книгу по садоводству? :Эпплджек: Нет! :Рарити: Может, тебя оскорбили мои слова о твоей причёске? :Эпплджек: Нет! Нет! Нет! Вы не понимаете! Просто... :Флаттершай: Хватит! :Все, кроме Пинки Пай и Эпплджек: Ах! :Сумеречная Искорка: Да, девочки, кажется, мы потерпели неудачу. :Радуга Дэш: Потому что мы были слишком мягкими. :Рарити: Да. Отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных мер. :Радуга Дэш: Пустим в ход тяжёлую артиллерию. :Пинки Пай: Привет! Помочь? :Эпплджек: Обещаешь не задавать вопросов? :Пинки Пай: Обещаю. Пробовала черри чангу? О, прости, это вопрос. :Эпплджек: Такие вопросы можно задавать. Нет, я не ела черри чангу. :Пинки Пай: Неудивительно. Я сама это придумала. Черри чанга - это вишнёвое пюре в лепёшке. Черри чанга. Красиво звучит. Ах! А, может, лучше чимичерри? Тоже неплохо. Что лучше: черри чанга или чимичерри? А, может, соединить? Чимичеричанга, смешно звучит. Я люблю смешные слова. Одно из моих любимых - "кумкват". Не я его придумала. Вот бы работать в саду, чтобы весь день говорить: "Кумкват, кумкват, кумкват"! Или "бочка с огурцами". Правда, смешно звучит? Бочка с огурцами, бочка с огурцами. Повторяй вместе со мной: "Бочка с огурцами". Кумкват, бочка с огурцами, кумкват, бочка с огурцами. :Эпплджек: Не-ет! :Пинки Пай: Кумкват, бочка с огурцами, чимичеричанга. :Эпплджек: Хватит! :Радуга Дэш: Ты сможешь остановить её, Эпплджек, только сказав правду. :Эпплджек: Никогда! :Пинки Пай: Чимичеричанга! Да, кстати, не говори слово "никогда", "тогда", "всегда", "когда"... :Эпплджек: Ладно-ладно, я всё вам скажу! Пусть она замолчит! Но можете подождать до завтра? Я очень устала. :Радуга Дэш: Завтра? Не знаю. :Пинки Пай: Ты нам обещаешь? :Эпплджек: Эх... Я всё вам расскажу. За завтраком. Обещаю. :Сумеречная Искорка: Я рада, что мы наконец-то узнаем правду. :Радуга Дэш: Да. Возможно. :Пинки Пай: Не волнуйся, Радуга. Она во всём сознается. Она ведь обещала. :Сумеречная Искорка: стучит :Пинки Пай: Доброе утро! Позавтракаем?.. А! Она нарушила обещание! :Пинки Пай: Эпплджек! Ты же нам обещала! :Эпплджек: Ох... :Пинки Пай: Эпплджек, а ну вернись! :Эпплджек: Быстрее, ребята! Нам надо убраться из Доджа! :Пинки Пай: Она же сбежит! :Сумеречная Искорка: У неё ничего не выйдет. Смотрите! :Пинки Пай: Быстрее, за ними! :Пинки Пай: Теперь ты не уйдёшь! :Эпплджек: Ха. А-а! :Радуга Дэш: Остановитесь! :Эпплджек: Эй, хватит! А! Быстрее, плачу вдвое больше! :Сумеречная Искорка: А мы втрое. Помедленнее. :Эпплджек: Заплачу вчетверо, если вы заставите их глотать пыль. :Все, кроме Эпплджек: кашляют :Рарити: Грубо. :Пинки Пай: Догнать! Догнать! :Радуга Дэш: Вперёд, Флаттершай! :Эпплджек: Быстрее, быстрее! :Пинки Пай: Эпплджек! Ты нарушила обещание. Извинись! :Эпплджек: Я не нарушила обещание. :Пинки Пай: Что? :Эпплджек: Если помнишь, я сказала, что вы всё узнаете за завтраком. Но я не пришла на завтрак. Я не смогла прийти и рассказать вам о том, что произошло. :Пинки Пай: Но я... я... :Эпплджек: Прости, Пинки, я не могу сказать правду. Просто не могу. :Пинки Пай: Ты сказала: "Прости". Пока этого достаточно. Извинишься позже. Рарити, лови! :Рарити: Ах! Пинки! :Пинки Пай: А-а! :Сумеречная Искорка: Радуга, вернёмся! :Радуга Дэш: Некогда! Они знали, на что шли. :Эпплджек: Да. И-я! :поезда :треск :Эпплджек: Ю-ху! :Пони: От Вас одни проблемы. :Эпплджек: Ха! Попробуйте теперь меня поймать. О нет... :Радуга Дэш: Не так быстро! :Эпплджек: Что ж. Теперь вы знаете. :Сумеречная Искорка: Что знаем? :Эпплджек: Неужели ты не видишь? :Сумеречная Искорка: Вижу. Ты получила так много медалей. Всё, как сказала Мисс Джубили. :Эпплджек: Ты не понимаешь. Тут медали разного достоинства. Разного. Но нет золотой. Я была четвёртой, третьей, даже второй. Но ни разу не была первой. Я не получила призовых денег. :Радуга Дэш: Но ты написала, что пришлёшь деньги. :Эпплджек: Поэтому я здесь. Чтобы немного заработать. После всех этих речей в Понивилле у меня не хватило вернуться ни с чем. Вернуться неудачницей. :Сумеречная Искорка: Эпплджек, ты не неудачница. :Радуга Дэш: Мы же твои друзья. Ты могла финишировать пятидесятой. Для нас ты номер один. :Эпплджек: Вы... не расстроены и не разочарованы? :Радуга Дэш, Сумеречная Искорка и Флаттершай: М-м. :Эпплджек: Ну, а как же Мэр? Как я скажу ей, что не получила деньги на починку крыши? :Флаттершай: Эпплджек, мы всегда найдём способ залатать крышу. Но если ты не вернёшься, мы не заполним пустоту в наших сердцах. :Радуга Дэш: Ну вот! Кажется, я стала слишком сентиментальной! :Эпплджек: Дорогая Принцесса Селестия. Мы всегда гордимся своими победами и расстраиваемся из-за поражений. Но нет смысла прятаться, если ты выступила не так хорошо, как расчитывала. От своих проблем не убежишь. Лучше всего вернуться к своим друзьям и родным. :Пинки Пай: Как по-твоему, Рарити? Чимичерри или черри чанга? Чемичерри, черри чанга. Чемичерри, черри чанга. Чемичерри, черри чанга. Чемичерри, черри чанга. :Рарити: Когда я вернусь, держись, Радуга. Я тебе покажу. :Пинки Пай: Чемичерри, черри чанга. Чемичерри, черри чанга. Чемичерри, черри чанга. Чемичерри, черри чанга... |-| Английская стенограмма = :galloping :on wood :Apple Bloom: Whoo-- Whoa! Whoo-hoo! Applejack, you're sure to knock everypony's hat off at the Equestria Rodeo competition! :Applejack: Aw shucks, Apple Bloom. I sure hope so. :Apple Bloom: Hope so? I know so! After all, you're the ten-time rodeo champion of Ponyville! Why, you've got more blue ribbons than anypony in Ponyville ever! And I can't wait for my big sis to win every blue ribbon in Equestria and bring home the title of Equestria Rodeo champion! :Rainbow Dash: Huh? Now, ! Don't want to do any more damage than you've already done. :crash :Derpy: I just don't know what went wrong. :zaps :Rainbow Dash: Yeah. It's a mystery. :Derpy: Nice work, Rainbow Dash. :thud :splintering :Rainbow Dash: yelps :Derpy: You okay, Rainbow Dash? Anything I can do to help? :Rainbow Dash: No! Nothing! In the name of Celestia, just sit there and do nothing! :splintering :crash :Derpy: Oops. My bad. :Crowd: Applejack! Applejack! Applejack! Applejack! chanting under :Mayor Mare: Everypony, can I get your attention? Attention please! :Crowd: chanting :Mayor Mare: Yes, we are all here to send Applejack to compete in this year's Equestria Rodeo competition in Canterlot. :Crowd: and applause :Mayor Mare: And I want to thank Applejack in advance for generously offering up her prize money to fix town hall. :Derpy: Yeah, Applejack! Whoo-hoo! :thud :Crowd: and stomping :Pinkie Pie: Speech! Speech! :Applejack: Oh, shucks. I'm not much for speeches. :Pinkie Pie: Alright then, no speech! :Applejack: Buuut! This here is the nicest send off anypony could ask for. Y'all have been cheering me on in every rodeo since I was a little little pony. So it seems only fittin' to use my winnings to fix up town hall. I promise to make Ponyville proud. :Crowd: cheering :ringing :Granny Smith: I want you to show all them highfalutin rodeo ponies what a real rodeo pony's like! :Applejack: You betcha, Granny Smith. :Mayor Mare: And bring back all that money! :Applejack: You betcha, Mayor. :Pinkie Pie: And have fun. And don't be nervous. Or if you are, use that nervous energy to do even better than you already would! And eat peanuts and popcorn and taffy and taffy gives lots of nervous energy! munching :Twilight Sparkle: Just do your best, Applejack. :Applejack: I'll do better than my best! :Conductor: The train to Canterlot is about to leave! All aboard who's coming aboard! :Applejack: Guess that means me. :Rainbow Dash: Seeya in a week! :Apple Bloom: With lots of new blue ribbons! :Mayor Mare: And lots of money! :Applejack: Darn tootin'! See y'all in a week, with a big bag full of blue ribbons! :Assembled ponies: etc. :Pinkie Pie: And drink sarsaparilla! What? It gives you extra sass. :Fluttershy: Oh, I hope Applejack is surprised by this surprise party! :Rainbow Dash: Well, that is the point. :Fluttershy: I know, but I hope she isn't so surprised she's startled, because while being surprised can be nice, being startled can be... very startling. :Pinkie Pie: Surprise! :whistle blows :thud :Fluttershy: gasps Oh, Pinkie, you startled me. :Pinkie Pie: Sorry! I was just practicing my "surprise!" for when we surprise Applejack with this super cool party for becoming rodeo champion of Equestria! Surprise! :whistle blows :thud :Twilight Sparkle: Quiet, Pinkie, I think Applejack's coming! :Pinkie Pie: Don't worry, Twilight. Got my lips all limbered up! various noises with her mouth :opens :Ponies: Surprise! :Big McIntosh: kazoo :Pinkie Pie: Surprise! Shoot! :"Post Haste": Wow, this is the best surprise ever! How did you know it was my birthday? :slam twice :Apple Bloom: Who's it from, Twilight? What's it say? :Twilight Sparkle: It's from Applejack. "Family and friends, not coming back to Ponyville." :Ponies: gasp :Twilight Sparkle: "...Don't worry, will send money soon." That's all there is. :Ponies: gasp :Apple Bloom: Applejack's... not comin' back? :Rainbow Dash: What do you mean Applejack's not coming back?! She loves Ponyville! :Granny Smith: And she loves Sweet Apple Acres! :Apple Bloom: And she loves her family! :Rarity: gasps Something just dreadful must have happened to Applejack to make her not return! :Fluttershy: Maybe she's hurt, or sad, or scared! :Rainbow Dash: So, what are we waiting for? Let's go find her! :Twilight Sparkle: Don't worry. We'll search all of Equestria if we have to. We'll bring her back. :Apple Bloom: Y'all are the best. :Granny Smith: Thank you, girls! Big McIntosh Our little bushel just lost one apple. :Big McIntosh: sniffles :whistle blows :deflates :cries :Pinkie Pie: sounds under :Rainbow Dash: I hope this lead doesn't turn out to be a dead end. I don't wanna go home empty-hooved after promising we'd find her. :Fluttershy: I don't know how we'll break it to the Apple family. :Twilight Sparkle: I don't know how we'll break it to Ponyville! :Pinkie Pie: I don't know how I'll make it to the next stop! :Twilight Sparkle: This is Dodge Junction, girls. Applejack is supposed to have come here after the rodeo ended. Let's fan out and try to find her. :Pinkie Pie: Ooh, pickles! knocking Hurryhurryhurryhurryhurry! Hurry it up in there! :flushes :Applejack: Huh, some ponies. Sheesh. :Pinkie Pie: Applejack! I found her, I found her, I found her, I found her, I found her! :Rarity: Oh, Applejack, thank heavens! :Fluttershy: We're so glad you're safe! :Pinkie Pie: I found her, I found her, I found her, I found her! Be right back. :shuts :Applejack: Uh, hey, everypony. What's up? :Rainbow Dash: Why didn't you come back to Ponyville?! :Rarity: Yes, why are you here? :flushes :Fluttershy: Are you okay? :Pinkie Pie: Do you have any snacks? :Twilight Sparkle: Tell us what happened, Applejack! :Cherry Jubilee: Applejack? Are these some of your Ponyville friends? :Twilight Sparkle: Yes, ma'am. :Rarity: And you are? :Cherry Jubilee: Why, I'm Cherry Jubilee, boss of Cherry Hill Ranch. Hasn't Applejack told ya? I saw her compete at the Equestria Rodeo. Never saw anypony win so many ribbons in all my life. :Applejack: Aw shucks, Miss Jubilee. You don't have to go into all that. :Cherry Jubilee: Oh, she's so modest. Anyway, I can always use a pony with quick hooves and a strong back. So, when I heard Applejack was looking for a change of scenery, I snapped her up as quick as I could and brought her to Dodge Junction. Well, I'll let you catch up with your friends. See you back at the ranch. :Rainbow Dash: "Change of scenery"? What's that supposed to mean? :Applejack: S'no big deal, guys. I thought cherries would be a nice change from apples, so I took the job and came here. That's it. End of story. :Pinkie Pie: That's it? Well, that's a terrible story! :Applejack: Sorry, but that's all there is to tell. Thanks for checkin' on me, but y'all can go home now. Tell my family hi, and that I'm doing a-okay. :Rainbow Dash: Excuse me, AJ, but we didn't travel all over Equestria searching for you to come home without you! :Applejack: Well, I didn't ask you to come lookin' for me! There is nothin' to tell and I am not going back to Ponyville! :Twilight Sparkle: I don't care what she says. Applejack's not telling us something. :Rainbow Dash: Twilight's right. We gotta get her to spill the beans. :Pinkie Pie: What?! She had beans? Ugh, I told her I was snacky! :Cherry Jubilee: You ready to put your back into it, Applejack? :Applejack: Sure am, Miss Jubilee. :Cherry Jubilee: Terr-ific. Come on in, girls! :Applejack: What are you all doing here? :Twilight Sparkle: We're your cherry sorters. Shall we get started? :Applejack: Fine. :Cherry Jubilee: Haha, red cherries go in one bin, and yellow cherries go in the other. Simple as cherry pie. Uh, just one teensy thing to remember – have fun! :Applejack: What are you five up to? :Rarity: Well, uh, you made working on a cherry orchard sound... so delightful. :Applejack: Uh-huh. Well, just remember: No talking about Ponyville. :Rainbow Dash: Fine! Why don't you quit talking and get walking? :turning :Twilight Sparkle: So, AJ, how was Canterlot? Not talking about Ponyville, talking about Canterlot, totally different town. :Applejack: Canterlot was fine. :Twilight Sparkle: Was the rodeo fun? :Applejack: Yes. :Twilight Sparkle: Did you meet some nice ponies there? :Applejack: Some. :Rainbow Dash: Really? Did you see Wild Bull Hickok? What about Calamity Mane? :Applejack: Yes, I saw 'em both. :Rarity: And how did you meet Miss Jubilee? :Applejack: Um, well, Miss Jubilee had a cherry stand at the rodeo. Real good treats. :Fluttershy: Um, excuse me? :Applejack: Cherry winks, cherry cheesecake, cherry tarts. We struck up a conversation, being orchard folk and all. :Twilight Sparkle: So you told her about Sweet Apple Acres? :Applejack: Yes. :Rainbow Dash: Did you tell her why you weren't going back? :Applejack: No, 'cuz it was none of her business! :Fluttershy: Ooh... Can you please slow down? :Rainbow Dash: Is it because I made it rain on you that one time? :Applejack: No! :Fluttershy: Help! :Twilight Sparkle: Is it because you were insulted when I gave you that book on organized orchards? :Applejack: NO! :turning :Rarity: Is it because you were insulted when I insulted your hair? :Applejack: No, no, NO! I'm not telling you why, so just– :Fluttershy: STOP! :screech :splat :Rest of main cast: gasp :Twilight Sparkle: Well, girls, we seem to be striking out. :Rainbow Dash: That's 'cause we're playing too nice. :Rarity: Yes. Desperate times do call for desperate measures. :Rainbow Dash: It's time to call in the big guns. :thumps :Pinkie Pie: Hey, Applejack. Need some help? :Applejack: You promise not to ask me any questions? :Pinkie Pie: I promise. :thump :Pinkie Pie: Have you ever had a cherrychanga? Ooh! Sorry, that was a question. :Applejack: That kind of question is fine, Pinkie. No, I-I never had a cherrychanga. :Pinkie Pie: Well, no wonder, because I made it up myself! A cherrychanga is mashed up cherries in a tortilla that's deep fried. Cherrychanga. Great name, huh? Oh, but maybe I should call it a chimicherry. Ooh, that's good too. Which do you think sounds better? Cherrychanga or chimicherry? Or what if I combine them? Chimicherrychanga! What sounds the funniest? I like funny words! One of my favorite funny words is 'kumquat'! I didn't make that one up. I would work in a kumquat orchard just so I could say 'kumquat' all day! Kumquat, kumquat, kumquat! And 'pickle barrel'! Isn't that just the funnest thing to say? Pickle barrel, pickle barrel, pickle barrel! Say it with me! Pickle barrel, kumquat, pickle barrel, kumquat, pickle barrel, kumquat, chimicherrychanga! :Applejack: No! Make it stop, make it stop! :Pinkie Pie: chant, muffled by Rainbow Dash :Rainbow Dash: The only way to make it stop is for you to spill the beans! :Applejack: Never! :Pinkie Pie: Speaking of beans, did you ever realize how many words rhyme with 'beans'? Lean, mean, spleen, unclean, bean... under :Applejack: Alright, alright! I'll tell everypony what's goin' on! Just please stop talkin'! But... can it wait 'til tomorrow at breakfast? I'm plum tuckered out. :Rainbow Dash: Tomorrow, huh? I don't know... :Pinkie Pie: Do you Pinkie promise? :Applejack: sighs I will tell you the whole truth at breakfast. Pinkie promise. :crows :Twilight Sparkle: I'm glad we're finally gonna get some answers from Applejack. :Rainbow Dash: Yeah, maybe. :Pinkie Pie: Don't worry, Rainbow. She's gotta 'fess up after making a Pinkie promise. :knocking :Pinkie Pie: Good morning, Applejack. You ready for br– gasps :of kettle boiling :Pinkie Pie: Nopony breaks a Pinkie promise! :Pinkie Pie: Applejack! distorted You Pinkie promised! :Applejack: yelps :Pinkie Pie: Applejack, come back here! :Applejack: Giddy up, fellas, I gotta get the heck out of Dodge! :Coach ponies: neighs :Pinkie Pie: She's gonna get away! :Twilight Sparkle: Oh no, she won't! Look, girls! :Pinkie Pie: Follow that stagecoach! Oh, we have you now! :screeching :Rabbit: sniffs :Applejack: Whoa! What the hay? :Rainbow Dash: Pull over! :Applejack: Hey! Cut that out! Whoa! coach ponies I'll pay you double to outrun them. :Twilight Sparkle: We'll pay you triple to slow down! :Applejack: I'll pay you quadruple to leave them in the dust! :neighing, engine revving :Rest of main cast: coughing :Rarity: That was rude! :Pinkie Pie: Get them! Get them! :Rainbow Dash: Come on, Fluttershy! :Applejack: Hyah! C'mon, y'all! Go, go! :Pinkie Pie: Applejack, you broke your Pinkie promise! Apologize! :Applejack: Pinkie, I did not break my promise! :Pinkie Pie: Wha? :Applejack: If y'all reckon back, I told you that I would tell you everything at breakfast. But I didn't come for breakfast. I couldn't come to that breakfast, not if it meant telling y'all what happened. :Pinkie Pie: Well, I... I... :Applejack: I'm sorry, Pinkie, but I can't tell y'all the truth. I just can't! :Pinkie Pie: Well I heard a "sorry" in there, so that'll have to do for now. I'll get a real apology later. Rarity, catch me. :Rarity: What? Pinkie– screams :crunch :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow, go back! :Rainbow Dash: No time! They knew what they were getting into! :Rarity: coughs :crossing bells :Applejack: Yes. Hyah! :whistle :crunches :Applejack: Yee-haw! :Coach ponies: unison Lady, you're trouble. :Applejack: Ha, try and catch me now. Oh, nuts. :Fluttershy: panting :Rainbow Dash: Not so fast! :thump :Applejack: Fine. Now you know. :Twilight Sparkle: Know what? :Applejack: Well, just look! :Twilight Sparkle: I am. You won an amazing number of ribbons, just like Miss Jubilee said! :Applejack: Don't you get it? There's every color of ribbon down there. Every color... but... blue. I came in fourth, third, even second, but I didn't win one first prize, and I certainly didn't win any prize money. :Rainbow Dash: But the telegram said you were gonna send money. :Applejack: That's why I came here. I wanted to earn some money. After that big old send off Ponyville gave me, I just didn't have the nerve to come home empty-hooved. I couldn't come home a failure. :Twilight Sparkle: Applejack, you're not a failure. :Rainbow Dash: And we're your friends! We don't care if you came in fiftieth place! You're still number one in our books. :Applejack: So... you're not upset or disappointed? :Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle: Nn-nn. :Applejack: But what about the mayor? I don't think I can face her and tell her I didn't get that money to fix the broken roof. :Fluttershy: Applejack, we can always find a way to fix that hole in the roof. But if you don't come back, we'll never be able to fix the hole in our hearts. :Rainbow Dash: sniffles Darn it! Now you got me acting all sappy! :Applejack: Dear Princess Celestia, :It's a tad easier to be proud when you come in first than it is when you finish further back. But there's no reason to hide when you don't do as well as you'd hoped. You can't run away from your problems. Better to run ''to your friends and family.'' :Pinkie Pie: What do you think, Rarity? Chimicherry or cherrychanga? Chimicherry, cherrychanga? Chimicherry, cherrychanga? Chimicherry, cherrychanga? Chimicherry, cherrychanga? under :Rarity: When I get back, you're gonna get it, Rainbow Dash! grumbles :Pinkie Pie: repeating question to fadeout :music :credits en:Transcripts/The Last Roundup es:Transcripciones/El Último Rodeo pl:Transkrypty/Ostatnia Gonitwa Категория:Стенограммы, второй сезон